


Openhanded

by curiously_me



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser comes home to find a disturbingly cozy scene. What does he do? Well, join in of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Openhanded

"I must say, Diefenbaker, that I can't remember a time when you were quite so openhanded in your affections."

Dief snorted at that, obviously suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the Mountie standing over him.

If he thought about it for a moment, though, Dief could see where the frustration in Benton Fraser's voice came from.

Yes, he knew the answer alright… and it had an awful lot to do with the fact that Dief's current residence was Ray Kowalski's lap (and chest, if Dief was going to be honest about his sprawling).

"Hey, Frase." Ray greeted, his voice quiet. He sounded sleepy, almost zombie-like in his relaxation.

Benton looked at his partner, his eyes dancing a little in the dim lighting.

"You know, Ray." He began. "If you allow Diefenbaker to take advantage of you, even in the smallest of things, he will go as far as he possibly can with it."

Dief snorted again, rolling his eyes emphatically this time.

Ray chuckled and both the Mountie and the wolf looked at him curiously.

"Oh, I know what yer gonna say, Fraser. But it's kind of a mutual advantage-taking." Ray said, scratching behind Dief's ears as he spoke.

Ben studied them for a moment. Looking carefully at how Ray was wedged against the arm and back of the couch… how Dief had situated himself in Ray's lap, with his forelegs curled against the man's chest and his head tucked under the detective's chin.

Yes, it would seem that they were indeed, quite comfortable together.

Ben nodded and turned to go into the next room. He missed the look Ray and Dief exchanged.

"Fraser," Ray began, "Ben, come on, there's room for one more." He offered.

Benton turned back to the sofa where the detective and the wolf were lounging.

"That's very kind of you, Ray, but I wouldn't want to intrude."

Dief growled in warning before turning his biggest, most effective puppy eyes on the Mountie.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Yeah, Ben, we're sure." Ray assured. He moved Dief closer to the back of the couch and held out his right hand to Ben.

"C'mere Ben." Ray purred.

And Benton did, curling right up against Ray's side, resting his head on the detective's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ray." Ben murmured softly.

"Anytime Ben, anytime." Ray said, placing a gentle kiss on the Mountie's forehead.

Dief snorted and rolled his eyes. 'Romantic saps.' He thought.


End file.
